The "Adorable" Couple of Sonic and Twilight (original)
The "Adorable" Couple of Sonic and Twilight is a scrapped episode of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary Twilight Sparkle likes Sonic, but Sonic only likes her as a friend. Transcript *(After that kiss on the cheek a few weeks ago in the last episode, Twilight has been all over Sonic lately.) *'Mordecai': So, what are you doing now? *'Tails': Hello are you Mordecai? *'Mordecai': Yes. who are you? *'Tails': I'm Tails. *'Mordecai': Sonic's best buddy? *'Tails': Yeah. Where IS Sonic, anyway? *'Mordecai': Getting himself raped. *'Tails': It's Sonic and Twilight now, huh? My mind hurts just thinking about it. *'Mordecai': And it happened out of the blue. ---- *(Scene switches to Sonic pushing Twilight off of him.) *'Sonic': GET OFF, TWILIGHT! *'Twilight': Just one kiss? *'Sonic': NO! Tails! Mordecai! Anybody! HELP! *(Knuckles grabs Sonic and teleports to the park) *'Knuckles': Hey, Sonic. *'Sonic': Knuckles it's good to see you again. *'Tails': Hey, Knuckles. *'Knuckles': Tails. *'Mordecai': So, Knuckles, what are you doing here? *'Knuckles': I heard all the noise at the Green Hill Zone. *'Sonic': That was me. Twilight is SO close to me now. *'Knuckles': Kiss on the cheek? *'Sonic': How did you know? *'Knuckles': Morty Smith told me. *'Sonic': Who is Morty Smith? *'Mordecai': Doesn't matter. We need to get to the garage. *(At the Garage) *'Mordecai': He is Morty's Grandfather. The Memory Gun is here. *'Sonic': Memory Gun? I remember this thing! Remember Mordecai? *'Mordecai': Very well. *'Sonic': What are we using it for now? *'Mordecai': To get Twilight and Flash's memories back to Twilight and Flash. *'Tails': Yeah. *'Sonic': You're right. To get Twilight off of me? If we get Twilight and Flash's memories back, they'll have sex again. And it's really disturbing. *'Tails': Sonic, you're the one that walked in on it. *'Sonic': S-Shut up, Tails. *'Mordecai': I'll call Rick and Morty about this. *(At Smith Residence) *'Morty Smith': Hey, Mordecai. *'Rick Sanchez': What's up? *'Mordecai': Hey Rick, Morty. We might need your help again. It's about the Memory Guns. We're trying to erase Twilight and Flash's memories. *'Rick Sanchez': I thought they weren't a couple *'Mordecai': Wendy is on Sonic now. *'Morty Smith': Oh.... Let's go. *(1 minute later) *'Rick Sanchez': We're here. *'Sonic': Ok. Where is Twilight? Oh, she's at her castle. *(So they teleported to Castle of Friendship, and sure enough, Twilight Sparkle was still there, sleeping.) *'Sonic': (whisper) Ok, you guys have to be very quiet. *'Mordecai': (whisper) Got it. I'll give her some ear plugs on her ears. *(Mordecai puts on Twilight'ear plugs on) *'Sonic': (Whisper) Good work. *'Mordecai':(Whisper) On your command? *'Sonic': (whisper) Yeah. Tails is it ready? *'Tails': (whisper) Ready. *'Knuckles': (whisper) Sleeping gas is filled in case she wakes up. *'Morty Smith': (whisper) They don't we're here. Okay let's give Twilight and Flash's memories back to Twilight and Flash. *'Rick Sanchez': (whisper) Right. *'Sonic':(whisper) Annnnd, NOW! *(So they fired the Eraser 9000, and Twilight got her memories back) *'Mordecai': (whisper) Now Crystal Empire. *(They teleport to Crystal Empire, and sure enough, Flash Sentry was still there, sleeping.) *(They repeated the same process they did at Castle of Friendship, and Flash Sentry got his memories back too.) *'Knuckles': What now? *'Mordecai': We bring Twilight here. *(So they got Twilight to go to Crystal Empire, and Twilight and Flash kissed.) *'Sonic': Good times. I actually kind of missed their relationship. *'Mordecai': Wanna grab some lunch, Sonic? *'Sonic': Sure. *(At Cheezers) *(Mordecai, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith are sitting at a table eating Grilled Cheese Sandwiches) *'Sonic': Hmm! *'Knuckles': Fantastic! *'Mordecai': I told ya. How good is this? *'Tails': Good. *'Ben Tennyson': How good? *'Rook Blonko': Very good. *'Knuckles': I know it. *'Sonic': Hey Tails, Knuckles, Rick, Morty and Mordecai. Wanna hang out in the Green Hill Zone after this? *'Knuckles, Tails, and Mordecai': Sure. *ends Trivia *This episode was scrapped due to bad writing. *This is Tails and Knuckles' first time appearing in the storyline. *This episode takes place before The Mega Season Finale. Gallery 396560.png|Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle Kiss Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Scrapped Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show